Sonic Roommates
by Yugi's-personal-writer
Summary: Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Tails as roommates in college.
1. Chapter 1

This fanfiction features Sonic Shadow Silver and Tails as roomates. WARNING: Contains yaoi and excplicite sex scenes!

Sonic Roomates

Chapter 1-What do college boys do when they are on their own?

Sonic sits on his bed watching T.V. and aimlessly searches the channels trying to busy himself. Shadow sits on the opposite side of the room on his bed quickly tapping at the keys of his laptop as he types away at a engligh assignment. Silver lays on the upper bunk of Shadow's bed and and claims to be researching, but is flipping through playhogs latest magazine. Tails sits on the floor next to Sonic's bed and stares at the T.V. as the blue hedgehog flips through channels, his eyes glazing over as he dozes off. Sonic, having flipped through all the channels at least four times angrily tosses the remote at the wall cursing at the college T.V. stations. As the remote hits the wall the channel changes to a hot sex scene between to males. Everyone has all eyes on the T.V. as Sonic dives for the remote and switches the T.V, off.

"Thats a new channel." Sonic mutters nervously.

Tails looks past Sonic to the DVD player and see's that it's on.

"It's a movie playing in the DVD player!"

Sonic bends down and opens the DVD player. "It sure is."

Sonic sets the DVD on the floor and walks to the light switch. "So we don't embarrass anyone i'll turn the lights off and let the owner claim it. Twenty seconds."

The light is flipped off and Shadow's laptop is left glowing in the darkness. Shadow closes it and waits. Sonic counts down and as it reaches one he flips it back on. The DVD gone and nobody out of place everybody ignores it. As Sonic sits back down he sneakily slips the DVD under his pillow and sighs.

The next morning

Shadow is up early and working on his english paper while also chatting with his girlfriend online, via Facebook. He had gotten up and ate a bowl of cereal and some toast before taking a shower and readying his books for his first few classes of the day. He looks over to Silver as the sleepy male rubs the sleep out of his eyes and sits up swatting the alarm clock next to his bed. Tails also sits up and rubs his eyes. Sonic rolls over covering his ears with his pillow obviously taking advantage of having afternoon classes.

Sonic waits impationtly for the group to get ready and leave the dorm. When he hears the door close and the voices disapate down the hall he jumps out of the bed and slips the DVD in the player and locks the door to the dorm before hopping into bed and setting an alarm. He selects the play movie feature and his eyes track the two males on screen as they begin to tease eachother with different sexual techniqes. Sonic slowly reaches his hand closer and closer to the front of his pants as the teasing progresses. Sonic has tryed about every method of masturbation and finds that making himself extremely horny before he actually touches himself as the best method.

The hedgehog starts touching around and leaving light finger traces around his nipples as he sucks on one of his ungloved fingers. He puts a hand a few inches above the front of his pants and as he takes a wet finger to his bare chest (they all sleep in just boxer shorts) his hips needily buck into his hand. He continues to tease himself untill he feels very hot and excited. Sonic finally slips his boxers down his hips and touches the tip into his palm letting out a sigh as he does so. The horny hedgehog can hardly open his dresser drawr next to the bed as he fumbles around searching for his bottle of lube in the bottom drawr of his dresser.

When he finally gets to the bottle he thumbs it open and sqeezes a bit into his right palm and shuts it letting the bottle fall to where ever. He lets his hand meet his hot and hard member, he quickly begins to rub himself as he grunts and moans at the pleasurable feeling of his own heated extasy. He can hardly focus on his movies as his eyes blur in and out of regular sight, none the less he continues to hotly rub himself. He does this for about three or four minutes before he can't take it any longer and releases onto his stomach with a loud and slightly stiffled grunt of extasy. The male lays in the aftermath of his orgasm and smiles as he goes over his thoughts about a certain someone.

Sonic climbs up out of bed, his arms shaking and his legs wobbling as he stands and walks to the bathroom to shower. Once in the shower he cleans himself of his first mess and as he cleans up his member he lets the thoughts come back to mind and he starts up again quickly beating off and grunting in pleasure trying to stiffle as meany grunts and moans as he can. The hot water making the feeling more heated and sensual. He throws his head back and hits it against the wall not caring weather anyone hears him he starts grunting with no relent. He slides down the wall and sits in the bottom of the shower beating off as hard as he can, steam arrising off his skin. He finally lets out one more loud moan as he releases into the downpour of the water. The water washes away the remains of his orgasm as he slows his heavy breathing. His chest heaving up and down as he regains his grip on reality.

He stands up again wobbling around as he turns off the water and steps out grabbing his towel to dry off. He goes into the main dorm area and gets the DVD out of the player and hides it back under his pillow. The alarm drills into the silence and Sonic smacks his hand down onto the off button. He grins as he dresses and the other males walk in from lunch to hang out for thirty minutes before heading back to class.

Sonic turns on his X-Box and throws in Black-Opps Ghosts and plays untill he leaves for class.

Later that day

Sonic throws a grin to Silver as he walks to class and Silver walks to the dorm. Silver just smiles back not quite getting why Sonic grins at him all the time. Shadow sticks around for a bit before going down to the college courtyard to hang out with his girlfriend, Tails studys for an upcoming test for advanced algebra down in the study hall, leaving Silver alone in the dorm.

Silver gets out his playhog magazine and stares at his favorite picture of a sexy female on her knees leaning slightly foreward with one hand between her legs and a finger in her mouth. Her pink nipple piercings appealing to Silver's taste in the picture. Silver lets a hand wander between his legs as he grips at his hard-on through the material of his jeans. The male, already having sat through four classes while being hot and horny, deperatly tugs at his jeans as he digs a hand into his boxer shorts and starts fingering around the tip of his hard-on letting out feminine moans as he does so. The male not seeing the pair of eyes on his as he goes on with his self indulgance. 


	2. Chapter 2

This fanfiction features Sonic Shadow Silver and Tails as roomates. WARNING: Contains yaoi and excplicite sex scenes!

Chapter 2-Don't tell my secret!

Shadow watches as the light colored hedgehog's face gets red as he furthers his treatment to himself. Silver moans as he toys with his member, his jeans getting tight from his enlarging manhood. The light colored male slides his pants off with one hand while still jerking off and staring at the magazine in front of him. He looks up momentarily as he tosses his pants over the rail of the bunk, he spots a dark figure at the foot and snaps his head up quickly. Shadow knows hes been caught looking and turns to leave when he hears Silver mumble something. Shadow stays turned away but asks what the lighter male said.

"I said please don't tell the guys that I do this, I'll do anything!"

Shadow gives a thumbs up and starts walking but stops when he hears Silver climbing down to the floor. Shadow turns and uses his hand to block the veiw of Silver's exposed lower half. Silver is picking up his pants and starting to slip them and his boxers on.

"You don't have to stop, I'm leaving anyway." Shadow moves his hand as the male has finished covering back up.

Silver blushes. "But you know now, it would be weird."

Shadow tilts his head. "How so?"

Silver stares at Shadow as if he were a zombiehog. "I couldn't even think of doing...you know what when I knew that you knew I was doing it!"

Shadow chuckles and grins. "Well look at the bright side we just ruled out two suspects to the gay porn DVD holders because you and I both don't have it so it's Sonic or Tails."

Shadow and Silver talk in unison. "Sonic!"

Silver chuckles and looks at the floor then his face turns to one of horror.

Shadow sees this. "Whats up?"

Silver looks up, his face even more pale then ever. "Sonic always grins at me funny and he only gives me that grin...you don't think?"

Shadow chuckles. "I do think, unfortunately."

Silver shivers and Shadow chuckles and grabs his phone. He waves to Silver and tells that he's off to see Katie, his current fling. Silver, being alone again, puts his magazine away and lays in the middle of the dorm floor trying to relax his urges to continue. He keeps his hands at his sides and breaths slowly. His erection not going down and his hand that slowly starts to wander down south don't help. His hand unzips the zipper to his jeans and unbottons the button. The hand sneaks into the hem of his boxers and goes to touch his throbbing member. Shadow (who had been hiding instead of leaving) peeks around the corner and smirks.

"Hey Silver, what happened to not masturbating?" Shadow tries to keep a straight face.

Silver jumps up immeadiatly, his face hot with embarrassment. "Wha-what are you doing here! And don't say that word!"

Shadow chuckles. "Isn't it obvious? And what masturbating, why it's what you were doing."

Silver get even redder. "Don't say that! You make it sound dirty."

Shadow walks over to Silver and brushes a hand to the light hedgehog's face. Silver jumps back and stumbles onto Sonic's bed landing on his back. Shadow takes advantage of Silver's new position and gets onto the hedgehog.

"Sh-Shadow! What are you doing? Get off!" Silver struggles under Shadow's grasp.

"Now why would I do that? I'm just gonna help you out not fuck you Silver."

Silver's eyes go wide and he struggles more. Shadow takes both of Silver's wrists in one hand and pins them down while sitting on his legs. Shadow manages to pull Silver's pants down to his knees, along with his boxers. Silver blushes deeply and trys immensly not to make eye contact with the dominant male on top of him.

Shadow leans in close to Silver's ear. "Silver I know that you'll resist at first but try to enjoy it."

Silver shuts his eyes tight as Shadow's hot breath runs across his ear making it twitch excitedly. Silver's semi-calm member stirs to life again as Shadow runs his hands slowly down Silver's spine. As Shadow reaches his tail Silver's hips buck upwards. Shadow smirks and moves a hand to Silver's member and toys with the tip making Silver squirm. Shadow starts to rub Silver's member at a semi-slow speed making Silver have to hold back a moan. As Shadow quickens his pace every few seconds just going a bit faster every time Silver is writhing around trying his hardest to stiffle as many moans, groans, and grunts as he can. Shadow notices Silver is having a hard time but notices that his eyes are glazed over with pleasure, he quickens again but to a much faster pace making Silver crack, he lets out an extremely exstcitic moan as he has his orgasm. Shadow smiles, satisfied with his work and climbs off of Silver and cleaning up before grabing his phone and leaving the panting hedgehog alone in the quiet dorm.

Silver having calmed down and regained full awareness hears the lock on the door jiggle and finally open. He jumps up, yanking his boxers and pants up onto his sticky mess. Tails turns around the corner and sees a sweaty and flushed Silver standing in the middle of the dorm room.

"Hey Silver, you okay you look a little..." Tails struggles for a word.

"Hot..." Silver mutters.

Tails nods in agreement. "Yea hot, you okay?"

Silver just nods and walks into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. 


	3. Chapter 3

This fanfiction features Sonic Shadow Silver and Tails as roomates. WARNING: Contains yaoi and excplicite sex scenes!

Chapter 3-Shadow's laptop.

Later that night

After the day was over and night took over everybody was back at the dorm lingering with nothing to do. Shadow was texting his girlfriend repeatedly appoligizing about being late to their date, Silver was sitting on his bed in a daze thinking about todays events, Sonic was blowing up somebody's phone, and Tails was doing a rough draft of an english paper for one of his classes.

"Hey Shadow can I use your laptop to type up my final draft for my english paper?" Tails turns to Shadow who nods over to the desk on the opposite side of the room.

Tails climbs down from the top bunk and takes the laptop up onto his bunk. He opens up the laptop and on the screen pops up a porn chat website. Tails eyes widen and he looks at the user name Shadow has picked out. Ultimate lover. Wow. Tails closes the page and brings up a new one, on the favorites bar he sees several things that catch his eye. Five porn sites that Tails has seen before line the bar. So this is how he gets off? Tails shudders and returns to his paper.

All of the sudden Shadow jumps up and looks right at Tails. Tails immeadiatly freaks out. Shadow climbs up onto Tails's bunk and looks at the screen, he turns to Tails with pleading eyes. Tails gives a small nod and types in a website. Shadow climbs down and returns to his phone quickly typing a calm im sorry for being late (again).

As Shadow and the others slowly daze in and out of consiousness Tails decides to take a break on his paper and relax for a bit. He eventually dozes off and all of the boys are fast asleep. 


End file.
